True Facts About Monster Girls
by Polish Hussar
Summary: Based on "True Facts" by Zefrank. Here we Will Examine True Facts About Monster Girls
1. True Facts About Monster Girls

**Chapter 1: The Origins of Monster Girls**

Here we will examine True Facts about Monster Girls and Other Demi-Humans.

Demi-Humans as we know them were created over twelve thousand years ago by the ancient people of Atlantis, or Mu, or whatever you feel like calling said super advanced prehistoric civilization. I personally prefer Lemuria.

As I was saying these ancient humans figured out how to create life, scientists aren't sure how but it is believed they used some sort of blender like contraption. Anyway instead of creating something awesome like a flying turtle or a bat that could shoot lasers they decided to create waifus. Kind of says a lot about their priorities but moving on.

Around ten thousand years ago Atlantis or whatever we're calling it at this point suddenly disappears from the archeological record. It is an utter mystery to us as to why, though many suspect that they started using themselves in their genetic experiments due an almost comedic rise in the amount of Demi-Human fossils from this time.

After their creators demise Demi-Humans would eventually spread all over the globe developing into several different species and subspecies as we see them today. How we classify them is a different matter entirely though. Imagine naming something when every name you are allowed to choose from is either taken or illegal. Not only that but when you finally do come up with something three out of four times, someone else will have just beaten you to it. That is how the monster researcher doo.

Remember, your homestay just might be descended from some god like being.

This has been message from the Extraspecies Affairs Commission a United States Department of the Interior Agency.


	2. Matango

**True Facts About The Matango**

Here we will learn true facts about the Matango.

Deep in the unexplored wilds of the South Pacific the Matango feeds on the nutrient rich soil of the forest floor. A subspecies of Dryad they are solitary creatures who rarely if ever interact with humans or even their own kind outside of the mating season.

The Matango is a fairly recent discovery in the field of crypto-zoology having only been confirmed to exist within the last decade, and are named after the main antagonists from the 1963 Japanese film "Matango". An all around excellent film, which I happen to own and you should to. It was made by the creators of Godzilla after all.

However despite its awesomeness the film has been responsible for proliferation of the false belief that the Matango reproduces by parasitizing humans. Namely through infection via the Matango's spores, which will then eventually transform the infected into a Matango.

In reality the Matango's spores are a defense mechanism, when startled or frightened the Matango releases a cloud of hallucinogenic spores to disorient nearby predators. Imagine being so scared that you sneeze LSD from your whole body, that is how the Matango doo.

Unfortunately because of a recent genetic mutation most if not all Matango have lost control of this reflex, which has forced researchers to reclassify them as a dangerous species due to the sheer potency of their spores. As a result the Matango have been confined to their home island, much to the species distress.

Now if by some miracle you happen to come into contact with a Matango, you have most likely been shipwrecked on their island and thus will not be permitted to leave due to the right to life clause of the Harryhausen-Tsuburaya Treaty of 1957 which states:

"In the case any species classified as dangerous, all private individuals who set foot inside the quarantined area are considered to have volunteered for husbandry and to have thus forfeited all rights to leave in the interests of preserving the species as a whole."

Remember if you see a mushroom girl, your probably hallucinating. And on the off chance your not, best wishes in your new life among the Mushroom People.

This has been message from the Extraspecies Affairs Commission a United States Department of the Interior Agency.


	3. Shinso

**True Facts About The Shinso**

Here are True Facts about the Shinso

Much like the Yandere, the Shinso walks the delicate line between cute and terrifying as all hell. They are an ancient species estimated to have been created third by the Lemurians, after Zombies and Ogres and are also the progenitors of the Vampiric family of Demi-Humans, which includes Vampires, Mosquitos, and the dreaded Lamprey.

Naturally as an older species the Shinso is nearly identical to the average human, just way more attractive. A common way to identify a Shinso is to look into their eyes, if they are red there is a ten percent chance the person you are speaking with is a Shinso, the other ninety percent of time they're edgy teens wearing fancy contacts.

The Shinso is often confused with its relative the Vampire, mostly because the word Vampire sounds so much cooler than Shinso. This leaves many Shinso depressed, because no one knows what they are. This is also not helped by their critically endangered status, with a maximum population estimated to be around forty five.

As with the Vampire the Shinso is listed as a dangerous species, though to be honest you would never know, for the Shinso is a cunning ambush predator which mostly feeds on fruit. "Wait a second, that doesn't sound right let me check…. (page flipping noises). Yeah says it right hear _Almost exclusively feeds on fruit with the exception of…. _Oh, (Book Slamming)" They are one the few species to prey on humans, that is all.

Getting back on track if you where to capture the attention of a Shinso your best option would be to jump into the nearest body of water. This is because much like the Wicked Witch of the West, Shinso melt in water. It's a very grizzly affair, imagine Mentos in a Soda bottle, except you are the Mentos. That is how the Shinso doo.

Remember if you see a red-eyed beauty late at night, be afraid, be very, very afraid.

This has been message from the Extraspecies Affairs Commission a United States Department of the Interior Agency.


End file.
